foldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Foldabots by Month
This is a list of foldabots and lutabots released by month every year. Notes *Foldabots Toy Book releases are included in the list. *there are notes on every year which indicates special things such as foldabot upgrades, etc. Foldabots by Month 2006 this is the year where the Foldabots first appeared. *May: Buhawi *June: Patrol *July: Astig *August: Bangis *September: Kalasag *October: Metrotren *November: Kislap *December: Liyab 2007 this is the year they introduced the Foldabot Combiners. *January: Tikbalang *February: Nuno with P.U.N.S.O. *March: Manananggal *April: Kapre and Higantechron *May: Lupet with Uwak *June: Karera *July: Siklab *August: Ukay *September: Tutubi *October: Alon & Agos and Elementron *November: Siklo *December: Pasada 2008 this is the last year we will see hand drawn Foldabots. This is also the first year we will see metallic modified Foldabots. and this is the year where they released the first Toy Book. This is also the year they released Foldabots comics and the Toy Book has a total of 7 Foldabot upgrades, 6 combiner Foldabot upgrades (including the combined form) in the Toy Book. *January: Berdugong *February: Tentaclones 1 & 2 *March: Alona *April: Butandrone and Aquatikron *May: Kidlat *June: Ramo *July: Kuwago *August: Kagat *September: Kalaw *October: Lu-Sho *November: Tamarax and Gubatron *December: Astig : Christmas Edition 2009 Foldabots: now on glossy cardboard. This is the introduction of 4 metallic Foldabots, 10 combiner Foldabots (including the combined form) and 1 Foldabot upgrades. This is the first year Lutabots (known by the name Mechanoid Lutants back then) appeared in the Toy Book. *January: Sapotron *February: Alita *March: Patibong *April: Higadrone *May: Alakdan and Mikrokosmos *Special issue: Dakotron *June: Kulog *July: Lobo and Bakunawa Dragon *August: Sugod *September: Tusok *October: Bato *November: N/A *December: Talim *Foldabots Toy Book 2: Delubyo, Sigwa 2010 This is the year where Lutabots were now introduced. It has 6 combiner foldabots upgrades (including combined form) Foldabot upgrades, new Foldabots, and 3 new Lutabots in the Toy Book. *January: Dagundong and Saurotron *February: Tambak *March: Sagip *April: Trosotron *May: Rangkada *June: Guhitron *July: Sulatron *August: Pangil *September: Sisid *October: Umbok *November: Kalmot *December: Sungay and Yelotron *Foldabots Toy Book 3: Sundo, Konkretron, Pison, Xi-Takk 2011 2011 is a Lutabots special and it has 6 Foldabots reissued into (atleast 5 of them were turned in the comics) Lutabots, 10 combiner Foldabot upgrades (including the combined forms), Lutabot Combiner Member, and a new Foldabot exclusive in the Toy Book. This is the year where they released Foldabots Chronicles series. A comic book of reissued and rewritten and redrawn comics strips in monthly Foldabots comics. *January: Busado *February: Rumbado *March: Bangga *April: Bunggo *May: Riles and Komyutatron *June: Gaseratron *July: Kuryenticon *August: Amihanator *September: Tigastron and Kontrolion *October: Pollenator *November: Bangas *December: Tipaklone *Foldabots Toy Book 4: Landas, Buhatron 2012 2012 is a Lutabots special and it has four new Foldabots, 2 upgraded Foldabots that is exclusive to the Toy Book. *January: Mothara *February: Bugbog and Pestetron *March: Rojotron *April: Verdetron *May: Violeta *June: Azurenator and Sporticus *July: Kalawang *August: Tetanoc *September: Wa-Sakk *October: Du-Rogg *November: Apoy *December: Sunog *Foldabots Toy Book 5: Tu-Lock, Tinidrone, Karga, Barena 2013 atleast 9 Foldabots fill out the k-zone slots this year, and a Lutabot combiner designed by a Foldabots fan only exclusive to Toy Book 6, and also 1 Foldabot upgrade. *January: Usok *February: Baga *March: Abominator and Magmatron *April: Bughaw *May: Harurot *June: Machete *July: Maneho *August: Rampa *September: Pag-Asa *October:' Asero *November: Tulos *December: Lakbay *Foldabots Toy Book 6: Pedring, Sendong, Ondoy, Ruping, Bagsik, Stormicus, Ultimate Agimat Buhawi 2014 Introduction of Nu-Sho, a Foldabot turned into Lutabot and it's only exclusive to the Toy Book. *January: Elesiyo *February: Batikron *March: Musang *April: Gaspang *May: Talas *June: Kagwang and Likastron *July: Gahaman *August: Pinsala *September: Gambala *October: Salanta *November: Panganib *December: Trosonator *Foldabots Toy Book 7: Nu-Sho 2015 6 (including the combined form) combiner Lutabots were turned into Foldabots and it's only exclusive to the Toy Book. * January: Naranja * February: Gadya * March: Leonator * April: Komando * May: Baluti * June: Tindig * July: Zootron * August: Bisig * September: Butas * October: Hataw * November: Pollunator * December: Toxicus * Foldabots Toy Book 8: Rojotron, Verdetron, Violeta, Azurenator, Buhatron, Sporticus 2016 this is the last year for Foldabots to appear on k-Zone. * January: Anino * February: Sin-Dakk * March: Dilim * April: Kadena * May: Karo * June: Aninotron * July: Sigg-Nal * August: Buhos * Special Event in Oct. 28, 2016 at SM Megamall: Tagas and Electricus Category:Lists